Accidents between vehicles and pedestrians and bikers are common. Such accidents may be caused by poor visibility, weather conditions, inattention by the driver and/or pedestrian, blind spots, and other reasons drivers do not see a pedestrian and vice versa. Such accidents typically cause serious injury or death to the pedestrian or biker. Injuries may be especially severe for young children, the elderly, and the handicapped.
Solutions for preventing vehicle/pedestrian accidents normally focus on the vehicle. For example, signs or other safety measures may be placed on the road to draw a driver's attention to dangerous areas. Vehicles may also be designed to sense the environment around the vehicle and warn drivers of hazards. Some recent model high-end cars include sensors that can detect pedestrians/bikers and automatically apply the brakes. However, safety solutions are generally not directed to pedestrians and bikers.